Nightmaric End: Wreck It Ralph
by Cereology
Summary: A gory, bloody, nightmaric alternate ending to Wreck It Ralph. What would happen if Ralph didn't free the mentos in the diet cola mountain? How evilly twisted can King Candy/Cybug get with our friends as his little toys? What will happen to Sugar Rush and the Arcade? Halloween Inspired. Photo Used: The Voracious King by Silver-HeartCrosser on Deviantart. Lurker Inspired.
1. Beginning of the End

.:**Nightmaric End**:.

**~Wreck It Ralph~**

Warning

This fanfiction is a gory alternate ending to the Disney movie _Wreck It Ralph. _All rights belong to Disney. Intense blood, gore, character deaths, and horror awaits. Reader discretion is advised.

**.:Chapter 1:.**

* * *

The Skies were dark and gray as swarms of monstrous cybugs littered the rotted cotton candy heavens. Ralph fought against the psychotic King Candy, who was now mutated into a metallic monster with brightly colored armor. His body twisted nimbly around Ralph, and jammed his candied claws into the minty mentos that served as the battle ground. Ralph dodged his attack and the king smiled, revealing his razor sharp teeth before shouting, "Get back here, little guy!".

Oh the irony of it all, it hit Ralph like the cold unforgiving mud next to the penthouse whenever he was thrown off. This reality was more sour than Sour Bill himself!

Ralph ran to the center of the mentos and raised his massive fists to give one more critical hit, but he felt the sharp ice-cold claws of King Candy wrap around his ankles and pull away his balance.

"I'm not through with you yet," King Candy said tauntingly as he released his wings. "Up we go, hahahaha!"

"Nooo!" Ralph yelled as King Candy flew upwards with his grip still tight around his ankles, letting his powerful wings buzz and whirr. Ralph looked up to see the twisted grin spread across King Candy's face as he lifted him higher and higher.

* * *

"Let go!" Ralph kicked at King Candy's claws and struggled, but only felt his grip tighten. His sharp-edged fingers dug into his skin, drawing warm scarlet blood to trickle up his leg and fall, only to splatter against Ralph's cheek. He grunted at the sharp pains, but his adrenaline seemed to numb him as he leaned up to pry off King Candy's claws. King Candy looked down and let out a wild chuckle at the sight of the struggling Ralph and his bleeding ankles. "Afraid of heights are we?"

Ralph growled as he finally pulled away the claws, and gravity took him back down immediately. He could hear the maniacal laughter as he fell back, and he spun in the air uncontrollably. King Candy watched Ralph fall, and leaned back to dive in the air towards him. He wasnt finished having his playtime, and sped downwards in spirals. Ralph held out his fist as he finally caught his balance in the free fall, and narrowed his eyes as the wind blew against him. He was going to hit the mentos dead-center, but in his heroic concentration, he felt something hit him...hard. The sound of vibrating metal rang in his ears as he felt his body smack against something cold and hard. The hit spun him off course and dazed him. His vision went blurry and dark, but he could hear King Candy's evil laughter, and he missed the mentos.

Vanellope watched Ralph plummet to the steep side of the cola mountain from the game's entrance with her back against the barrier. She gasped and held out her hand as she called out to him. "Ralph!" She bravely took off running towards the cybugs that approached the outlet to Sugar Rush, and hopped over them. Felix reached out and shouted, "No, wait!" but it was already too late. Vanellope had already glitched her way halfway down the rainbow road and was out of their sight.

Calhoun reloaded her gun and blasted a cybug between the optics, and watched it fall off the side of the rainbow road. Felix tapped his lip nervously and looked at Calhoun with an almost helpless look in his eyes. "We gotta' go after them."

"It's too late, Fix-It, they've probably been eaten by now. We have to stay and protect-"

Felix stomped his boot and clutched his golden hammer in his palm in frustration. "He would come after us! We can't just sit here and do nothing, we can't let them die! I Know they're alive and they need our help." He fixed his cap and pulled it on tightly. "I'm not staying here and letting Ralph and that poor girl die, noooo ma'am!" and he took off in a sprint towards the cybugs bravely.

"Fix-It, no!" Calhoun shouted, but continued to shoot at the incoming cybugs. Felix hopped over the first cybug with ease as it opened its mouth, hoping to catch him inside, but the nimble Felix was far from its mouth. On their backs, he hopped as if they were the windows back at the penthouse. He imagined hot pie, the smell, the taste, the power that it gave him from memory, and it drove him to hop further and higher.

Calhoun backed up as the cybugs began to breach the barrier and grabbed her radio. "Attention: All soldiers report to Sugar Rush. I repeat: All soldiers report to Sugar Rush at once! Bring all heavy artillery! Bring all heavy artillery NOW!" She then put away her radio and shot another cybug dead, and looked passed them, hoping that Felix was okay.

Ralph hit the mountain side hard and began to tumble down, hitting rock after rock, ledge after ledge. Rolling and falling and flipping head over heels. He screamed and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him over and over. He couldn't catch his breath as his body was beaten by gravity as it continued to pound and bounce against the hard candy rocks. He couldn't get a grip or even attempt to slow himself down. It seemed like an eternity of falling and rolling, but Ralph eventually came to a small edge, and rolled off limply. He then fell to a sparkling water spring that fizzed and bubbled, and it splashed as he fell in.

Everything seemed to quiet down and come to a calm silence as Ralph slowly floated downwards to the bottom. He couldn't move, his body was stunned and much too beaten to budge. The ice-cold sparkling water surrounded and swirled fresh bubbles around him, washing away the warm scarlet blood from his freshly torn flesh from the jagged rocks. His back slowly and calmly touched the sugary sand on the bottom of the spring, and the air from his lungs escaped his lips in bubbles. He laid there peacefully, almost weightless, and his vision blurred and darkened. Time seemed to pause in tranquility, and Ralph's eyes closed as he finally passed out.

* * *

~End of Chapter 1~

No gore yet, but this is a starter chapter. Will Ralph perish here? Where is Vanellope? Where is Felix? What will happen to Sugar Rush? Review if you like, and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. The Game Has Only Begun

.:**Nightmaric End**:.

**~Wreck It Ralph~**

Warning

This fanfiction is a gory alternate ending to the Disney movie _Wreck It Ralph. _All rights belong to Disney. Intense blood, gore, character deaths, and horror awaits. Reader discretion is advised.

**.:Chapter 2:.**

* * *

As Ralph laid there at the bottom of the spring, a splash could he heard under the water. Through the thick cloud of fizzing white bubbles, Vanellope dove in head first. She swam, paddling her feet and tiny arms, and stopped to look around with her cheeks and lungs full of air until she saw Ralph lying helplessly at the bottom. She immediately dove deeper and reached out, grabbing the collar and sleeve of his shirt and overalls. He was heavy and hard to move, her little body couldn't carry such massive weight, even under water. She couldn't hold her breath and let out the air in her lungs, sending the bubbles to spiral upwards. Then, she closed her eyes and focused, deeply concentrating on her glitch. Her body pixelized, and it spread to Ralph through her grip, and in a flash of blue light, her and Ralph glitched their way to the surface.

She swam desperately with her fingers still locked onto Ralph's shirt before peeking her head out from the water. Her lungs inhaled deeply, hungry for fresh air, and her legs paddled her to the white sugar banks of the spring. She was gasping for air, and finally pulled Ralph to the bank's edge. She could hardly drag a third of his body out of the water, but at least his head was free of drowning. She fell to her knees in exhaustion and wiped her face free of the fizzy water before patting Ralph's cheeks. "Ralph, Ralph! Wake up!" she called, trying to awake him, but he didn't budge. "Ralph, please..wake up, you need to stop-"

**CRRRASH!**

The sound of heavy metal smashing onto the ground interrupted her, making her head spin to see what it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of a massive cybug inside a cloud of chocolate dust that it had sent up. It was color coated like a white jawbreaker, and its bright green optics glowed through the dust. Its armor was just as hard and thick as a jawbreaker, and its optics flashed at the sight of its next meal. Vanellope stood to her feet and swallowed hard in fear. Her arms were held out over Ralph, as if they would protect him from the threat. It was all she could do. She was breathless, speechless, and seemingly hopeless as this monster crawled its way over to them. Its metallic legs tinkering and tapping at the hard chocolaty ground caused Vanellope's little heart to pound. Its mouth opened wide as it finally approached her, and screeched as it raised itself on its hind legs, ready to make its one and only fatal attack.

"OOOOH no you don't!" said a chilling familiar voice as the sound of massive buzzing wings echoed all around. Before Vanellope could look up, King Candy landed hard on the cybug with one of his sharp legs nailed through its thorax, sending its green fluids to spew in all directions. The cybug screeched in terror and King Candy let out a loud cackle as he took his leg out of its body. The cybug squirmed and tried biting at his hand as he reached to pick it up. King Candy then mercilessly dug his claws into its shell and brought it upwards, holding it in place as it wailed and thrashed its legs. "This one is** MINE**, fool! AHAHAHA!" King Candy then used his enormous strength to rip the cybug in half from its head to its thorax, spilling its vitals and glowing green fluids all over King Candy's arms, chest, and legs.

Vanellope gasped and covered her mouth to hold in her scream of terror as she watched King Candy slaughter the cybug, then hold its corpse over his head and open his mouth to let its blood fall down his throat. She backed up and glanced at Ralph, knowing King Candy would kill him while he was utterly defenseless. She had to think of something, and fast while King Candy was distracted.

"Ah that hits the spot, now for dessert. Ooooh Vanellope, _heeheeheehee_." He turned his attention towards her and got down to her level in a slick, graceful dive. His face was inches from hers, and a big bloody grin was stretched over his rosy cheeks. The smell from his breath that seeped from between his teeth was wretched. He had her right where he wanted her, she had nowhere to run. And so he let his finger come up and hold the bottom of her chin with its sharp tip, forcing her to look him deep in his maddened eyes. "My my my, what a tasty little treat you'll make. I wonder what you'll taste like if I cut you open and unwrap your skin like a piece of taffy." he giggled, letting his breath blow her candy-decorated bangs over her shoulders. She pulled away from him and tripped over Ralph's arm, falling into the shallow sparkling water. She crawled backwards as King Candy crawled closer. He laughed and held out his claws and sharpened them against each other like knives. They clanked and slid past each other, and created an awful high-pitched noise.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried desperately.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo! Don't worry your little head, I'll soon be chewing on it. And when I'm done with you, I will see to it that Ralph is properly prepared for a feast worthy of a king! Hoohahahaha!" King Candy held his claw up high to strike her and swiped down. Vanellope gasped and let her body pixelize. She glitched out of the way as his claw smashed into the water in the nik of time. She wailed in fear as she stumbled away, continuing to glitch and skip in her movements. King Candy laughed at his own miss, oh what fun he was having. A little challenge was _always_ a good time to him.

Vanellope made it to the dry sugar and spotted the lining of the candy cane forest, and stumbled slightly. Her hands patted the sugar as she tried catching her balance, and King Candy spun around to lock her in his sights. "Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled as he raised his claw up again to strike. Vanellope grabbed a handful of the sugar and threw it upwards with all her might, grunting as she did, and the handful of sugar clashed with his face. His eyes got the majority of it, and he immediately lowered his hand and howled at the gritty bits grinding in his eyes. He held his eyes with his palms and teetered in all directions as he tried finding Vanellope and the spring at the same time in a confused mess.

"YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" he roared in rage with his face still in his palms. Vanellope dashed to the candy cane forest without looking back. Then it occurred to her, what would happen to Ralph? She couldn't leave King Candy with him, he would kill Ralph, even though King Candy's attention was focused on slaughtering her. She had to let King Candy know where she was, and that realization made her stomach drop in horror. The last thing she wanted was for King Candy to know where she was, let alone chase her...but she had to...for Ralph.

King Candy lifted his head from his palms and the sight was horrid. His eyes were blood red and spider-webbed in veins at the irritation. His face glowed with blood rushing to his cheeks and forehead. His teeth were bare and open with saliva and leftover cybug blood dripping from the serrated tips, and trickled down his lips and chin. "Vanellope you glitch, where are you?!" he shouted and growled as he hungrily scanned all around him. Vanellope hid halfway behind a candy cane tree, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her pitch black pony tail and wide eyes filled with terror. He grinned and licked his lips with his long, pink and green striped snake-like tongue that dripped with saliva. "There you are..." he rumbled and coiled his body in rolley-polley form and spun forwards.

The sound of whirring metal slicing through the air in such quick motions made Vanellope's heart race and she took off running deeper into the candy cane forest. King Candy rolled and crashed over the candy cane trees, throwing sugary sand and solid chocolate dirt upwards behind him. The trees cracked and shattered as he plundered his way through them, and Vanellope could hear the sound of crumbling trees behind her as she ran.

King Candy released his coil and slammed all his legs on the chocolaty ground, making it shake and rumble beneath him. His legs tipped and tapped the ground as he swung him arm in front of him, knocking down a candy cane tree that was in his way. He then swung his other arm, and broke several more candy cane trees and continued to bash his way towards Vanellope. He stopped and lowered his head to the ground and inhaled deeply before letting out a deep growl that bellowed inside his chest. "_I smell you..._"

Vanellope hid behind a candy cane tree, panting and holding her chest as her heart began to hurt from the constant pounding. She tried catching her breath and whimpered as she pressed herself against the trunk. "Please be gone...please be gone..." she prayed, and jumped as she heard another candy cane tree snap and shatter. The sounds of destruction echoed all throughout the dark forest. Hardly any light shined through the bare branches, only the green tainted glow of infestation lit her way. She never thought her world would ever get so dark and bitter. Never...

Lost in her thought, she didn't realize the eerie and sudden silence. She took in a deep breath, but didn't relax. Her instincts, her coding, they told her something wasn't right. She slowly and ever so quietly peeked around the tree trunk to the left, and put her sweaty palms against the sticky peppermint bark. She scanned the area, only seeing a trail of shattered candy cane trees and piles of sharp leftover shards from King Candy's rampage. But King Candy was nowhere in sight. This shot fear down her spine, where was he?

Then, she began to smell his breath, the rotten stench of candy and oil filled her nose. She could feel heat on her back and neck behind her, and she could hear slight ticking noises from sharp, pointed ends of cybug legs. Fear kept her from looking, but only for a moment. She gathered the bravery to look behind her, and the second she spun around, there was King Candy! He opened his mouth and let out a loud roar, letting his purple saliva swing around from his teeth to splatter all over her. She screamed and fell back as he surprised her.

"SUPRISE!" he cackled as he slammed his claw over her body, trapping her like a bird in a cage with his fingers and pushed down on her torso with his palm. She squirmed and grabbed his fingers, screaming and wailing. She tried glitching, but she couldn't escape. Her blue pixels turned red when she tried glitching, as if he was preventing her from doing so. He chuckled and leaned down to her level and let his tongue fall from his lips. The tip dragged along her face, coating her in a layer of transparent purple saliva. She gagged and turned her head away, and he slurped his tongue back in. "Mmm, my my, what a sweet flavor you are. I bet your insides look like cherries inside, or perhaps lovely mashed strawberries."

"L-let me go! Please!" Vanellope cried and tried pushing his cold palm off of her, but he only applied more pressure to her body.

"Oh, but what fun would that be? I would rather turn you into a little milkshake." he grinned and pushed down on her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She couldn't inhale, and opened her mouth wide, desperate for air. Then, she felt something snap in her chest, and it sent a wave of agonizing pain throughout her body and up her spine. Her ribs were beginning to crack under the pressure. King Candy hardly had the weight of his arm on her, and he was crushing the life out of her. He chuckled as he watched blood trickle from the sides of her lips. She continued to struggle and squirm, but her strength began leaving her as each gruesome second passed by. Was there anyone there to help her? Was this how she was going to die? Would she even regenerate?

Do glitches regenerate?

She didn't know, she never wanted to find out anyways. But now, it looked like she'd have no choice with the life being crushed out of her. Then, as King Candy was about to apply more pressure to finally smash Vanellope flat, a shard of white and red flew into King Candy's cheek, splattering blood across his face and neck. King Candy wailed in pain as he reached for the mysterious shard and ripped it from his cheek while he let go of his grip on Vanellope. She gasped and took in a deep painful breath, stretching her broken ribs before letting out a scream and held her chest. Blood poured from the wound in King Candy's cheek, and he took a look at the shard in his claws. Warm red blood dripped from his palm and he realized that it was a shard of a broken candy cane tree. His tongue slithered through the torn flesh in his bloodied cheek like a serpent, tasting his own vital fluid. He gripped the shard and looked in the direction of where it had flew, and spotted a familiar figure that he had known for years.

Little Fix-It Felix Junior, who stood in the flattened destruction of shattered candy cane trees with his golden hammer held tightly in his hand. His eyes were narrowed in bravery and anger, and his stance was strong, even for his small stature. He was ready to fight, and eager to protect little Vanellope no matter what. As a hero, he simply couldn't allow a villain to harm his friends, or die trying to save them and the arcade.

"Leave her alone, Turbo. It's game over for you." he spoke as he spun his hammer in his hand, yet King Candy simply laughed and faced him, ignoring the gasping Vanellope. King Candy licked the blood from his lips and spun the candy cane shard in his claws and licked its bloody, sharp and sweet tip before crushing it in his palms.

"Hoohoohoo, the game has only just begun, little _fool._"

* * *

~End of Chapter 2~

Well now things are starting to get bloody, and it'll only get bloodier. Thankfully this chapter is longer. Review if you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come!


	3. You Just Weren't Enough

.:**Nightmaric End**:.

**~Wreck It Ralph~**

Warning

This fanfiction is a gory alternate ending to the Disney movie _Wreck It Ralph. _All rights belong to Disney. Intense blood, gore, character deaths, and horror awaits. Reader discretion is advised.

**.:Chapter 3:.**

* * *

Felix had never been so scared, yet so brave in his life. You'd think a hero dodging falling bricks and shattered glass on a daily basis would toughen a guy up, but there was a big difference here. Felix could always regenerate in his own game, but this was far from home. If King Candy got his bloody claws around his neck, he would be a goner. Just the thought of King Candy mangling him beyond recognition was enough to turn him pale, but he couldn't show King Candy his fear, not even an ounce of it. This was a game, and Felix needed a head start with courage, otherwise it'd just make it easier for the villain to gain control and splatter him all over the trees.

King Candy caught sight of Felix's golden hammer as it sparkled. It always sparkled, even in the dimmest of light. He arched an eyebrow and rubbed his chin that was cloaked in cold blood and took a few steps closer. "Oh hoo hoo, isn't that your magic hammer that fixes anything it touches?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer. He had known Felix for many years, he was just about as old as Felix, for their games were installed only a week apart from each other. He could even remember Felix tapping his race cart with his hammer to fix his broken suspension once after a wipe out.

Felix furrowed his brow and fixed his cap. "Why yes indeed, Turbo. You should know that. Never got a proper_ 'thank you'_ from you either."

King Candy chuckled and tapped his bloody lips with his claws. "You think you're a threat to me? What are you gonna' do? Fix me? Hahahaha! You and I both know that you're incapable of breaking anything, all you can do is fix things. You would think something like that would be a good thing, but it'll do you no good. The chaos I will bring to this arcade will be beyond repair. Look! Look all around you! Not even YOU can fix this! You're useless, weak, pathetic, of no value to MY world. That hammer will only do so good until I use it to pick your flesh out from between my teeth."

"You're sick!" Felix shouted with anger, disgust, and fear as he stepped back. But as much as he wanted to shout the insults on his mind, he knew it wouldn't do any good. He had to try something to jog Turbo's sanity. As a hero, it was his job to save anyone, even if it were a villain. "Look, Turbo, I know you. You're a racer, and a darn good one too. You're not a villain, you don't have to do this."

"Ooo but I want to. I can have any game I want, and I can have absolute control. I will always come in first now! You think I going to give that up? Hoohahaha!" King Candy tinkered towards Felix, digging his claws into the chocolate dirt in a crawl.

"You're greed has brought you nothing, Turbo! You let your brothers die with your game for your greed. You single handedly murdered your brothers AND the racers in Roadbusters who never had a chance to get a high score. This whole arcade is going to go down and all of us with it, don't you have any idea what you're doing?!"

King Candy leaned up a little and tilted his head down at Felix, giving him a glare of irritation. His fun was slowly diminishing as the memories flowed little by little. Despite his decent into insanity, he still felt a slight discomfort at the mention of his game being unplugged. It was truthfully a devastating experience for him, or for any video game character who lost their game.

"The twins were always in last! They were fools... Choosing to stay behind and die with the game was their choice, not mine!" he roared. His figure seemed to become darker with shadows and a rage that dimmed his armor, and his eyes flickered with red as he approached Felix. He stood over him, tall and intimidating. His size far surpassed Felix's, and his aura was a red hue, saturated in anger and hatred. The heat that radiated from his shell could be felt feet away, as well as the tension, fear, and pure evil from his very being.

Felix tilted his head up and gazed at King Candy before swallowing hard. He could hardly speak, the fear choked him, but he forced his words out. "They would've rather died than lived without a home and be with _you _in Game Central Station. They knew what was right, unlike you. You've always been the bad guy from the beginning, Turbo. Never once did you not rub your victories in their faces, appreciate their company, or even care enough to try and save them from Litwack unplugging your game." He began backing up as King Candy came closer. King Candy's claws were clenched tight, and his blood was boiling...literally. His lips twisted crookedly in a grimace, and a deep growl bellowed in his chest. His sharp dirtied teeth showed as his top lip curved up on one side in a twitch.

"_Really_..." he spoke deeply and ominously. Felix began to sweat and backed up a little faster, occasionally stumbling over the wreckage of candy cane trees.

"And y-you, you think you won't die with the rest of us? Just because you're bigger and fused with that...that _thing_, doesn't mean that you can survive a mass unplugging. Face it, Turbo, the more time you try to spend in killing us, the closer you'll be to losing everything." Felix swallowed again and gasped as he felt something hard bump into him from behind. It was an unbroken candy cane tree, and he stuck to it slightly by his sweaty clothes. King Candy stopped as he was close enough to Felix, and allowed him to finish his final words. "Please, you have to stop, its not worth it!"

"SILENCE!" King Candy shouted and swiftly slammed his claws towards Felix to impale him into the tree, but Felix, being nimble and small, hopped out of the way just in time. He yelped as he jumped and King Candy's claw went into the tree in a miss. He roared and yanked his claw back, shattering the tree, and turned towards Felix. He spent no time staring at the hero and charged at him fiercely. "Come here!" he grunted loudly. Felix gasped, but looked down to see a broken stump of a candy cane tree, and looked back up to see King Candy charge closer and closer.

"_Wait for it..._" Felix hunched down with his hammer ready in his hand, and as King Candy became close enough, Felix brought up his hammer and hit the broken stump. He jumped away from the stump immediately, and the stump flashed. As King Candy ran over the stump to get to Felix, the stump grew into a new candy cane tree, completely repaired. When it grew, its branches caught King Candy and threw him upwards with enough force to toss him back at a far distance. He screamed from surprise and landed hard on his back, throwing chocolate dust and candy cane chunks upwards in an explosion of smoke.

Felix took in a deep breath and fixed his hat, knowing well that King Candy was not going to be happy when he got back up. Although his hammer was only capable of fixing things, it could possibly cause some damage, or at least some time to distract King Candy. He looked over at Vanellope and saw her slowly get up, holding her ribs and sobbing. Her tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and her eyes were red, she was in pain and could hardly breath without sharp pains surging throughout her small frame.

"Vanellope! Where's Ralph?!" he called out to her. King Candy rolled over and threw the debris off of him. Vanellope pointed down the broken candy cane tail that King Candy had made and hunched over. Felix looked in the direction, then back at Vanellope and nodded. "Get to some place safe!"

"Fool! There is no such place that is safe from me!" King Candy roared out as he got to his feet and charged at Felix. Felix spun around and gasped as King Candy came speeding at him again even faster. Felix knelt down to tap another broken stump and hopped out of the way. The tree grew and King Candy smashed into it head first, splitting the skin on his bald skull. He simply growled and continued through with blood streaming down his face from the cut, and shattered the tree. However, it slowed him down greatly, and he lost his momentum. His eyes were fixed on Felix, and he plowed through nonetheless. Felix continued hitting stump after stump, and each stump sprouted a thick candy cane tree. King Candy smashed through several of them, chasing Felix like a rabid bear.

However, King Candy adapted to Felix's tricks, and he began to dodge the sprouting trees with agility and flexibility. He weaved his long, insect-like body in between the trees like a snake in the water. He was getting closer, and he began to laugh wildly. Felix began to panic and brought down his hammer to hit another stump, but before he could, the back of King Candy's claw finally smashed into his back, knocking him far off to the side. Felix yelped as he was thrown to the side and crashed into an unbroken candy cane tree, and before he could slide down from the gravity, King Candy slithered over to him swiftly and ran his claws through Felix's small body. All four razor sharp claws impaled Felix and nailed him to the trunk of the tree violently. Felix instinctively put his hands on King Candy's claws and pathetically attempted to push them away while screaming and wheezing in utter agony. His body felt like it was being torn in two and he felt his vitals slice open and stretch as King Candy pushed his claws in deeper.

King Candy grinned and licked his bloody lips happily as he felt Felix's warm blood and vitals move and slide around his fingers. He had caught his prey.

"Look at you writher like a worm, how tantalizing." he chuckled and watched Felix drop his hammer. Felix stared into King Candy's blood red eyes, and his pupils shrank in terror. His skin became pale as he felt his blood trickle down his body and drip from his boots. King Candy leaned inwards and shoved his claws deeper into his body, and smiled pleasurably at the sound of Felix's scream. Blood trickled from Felix's nostrils and the sides of his lips as he gasped for short breaths. "_Yesss_, I know it hurts. I wonder how much more painful this can get for you?" he twisted his claws clockwise only slightly, and Felix tilted his head back and shrieked. He couldn't move his body, it was as if he was paralyzed. He most likely was since King Candy's middle claw had severed his spine and he couldn't feel his legs.

King Candy's head tilted to the side as he grinned, then tore his claws away from the tree, pulling Felix along with him and leaving a bloody stain on the tree. Felix was still impaled with King Candy's claws, and he could no longer take in any breaths for a scream. Pain filled Felix's body, it was unimaginable. Feeling these massive objects inside his body, feeling the bladed tips rub and cut through his vitals was agonizing and horrific and unbearable. His ribs stretched over King Candy's claws, and gravity brought Felix's body downwards slightly, making his ribs slowly tear against the razor sharp sides. Blood soaked his clothes and dripped into King Candy's palm, which then trickled down his cuff and down his arm.

Felix was going limp as his life was slowly leaving him. King Candy was just holding him there like a rag doll, a _toy_, and he just giggled. Felix's pain soon began die down as his body shut down, and he leaned up his head with his last bit of strength. "_You...will never...win..." _he uttered out weakly, and King Candy grinned. A gust of wind blew Felix's cap off and it fell to the ground, releasing a bead of sweat to fall down his forehead. He shut his eyes as he felt King Candy's claws move and shift.

King Candy spread his claws far apart, and as he did, they tore Felix's flesh as if it were wet bread. Blood and vitals spilled onto his palm, then fell off the sides to coat the chocolaty ground. Felix couldn't even let out a scream as he was torn into several pieces and mangled beyond recognition. Torn bits of skin were left behind on the sharp edges of King Candy's claws, and his cuff was doused in red. Felix's torn body parts fell to the ground, and some of his vitals were strung between King Candy's claws. He ground his claws against each other to cut them loose, and the long strips of flesh fell from the edges.

"Hoohahaha, such a _sweet_ little mess you made." King Candy giggled as he licked his claws and savored the rich taste of the life blood of Fix-It Felix Jr.

Vanellope watched the horror from behind a tree and shook in her shoes. Her stomach twisted and her heart seemed to stop at the sight of the gore. Never had she seen such a terrible and brutal murder, especially to someone so kind and gentle like Felix. Her face drained of its color and she turned around and pinned herself to the tree, hiding as quietly as she could. She always knew King Candy was evil, insane and cruel, but not like this... Even she could see this monster slowly fall deeper into insanity with each passing second he was mutated. He was more than a monster, he was a cold-blooded killer, seeking a victim to torment and play with until finally ripping them limb from limb...like Felix.

She had to find Ralph, he was the only one strong enough to take on this creature. If this arcade were to depend on anyone, and it did, it would be Ralph.

And with that, Vanellope slowly and cautiously made her way back to the spring where she had left Ralph. She was thankfully unseen by King Candy as he was too interested in toying with Felix's dead and mangled corpse and searched for his golden hammer.

Ralph slowly came to consciousness and lifted his eyelids. The darkness swirled away from his vision, and he began to cough up a little bit of water that found its way into his lungs. His body ached and was cut and bruised, but he was functional. With a groan, he rolled himself over and planted his big meaty hands on the wet sugary banks and held himself up to catch a breath. His thick, wet brown hair stuck to his forehead and he wiped his mouth with his wrist.

"Ralph!" he heard Vanellope shout from afar. He sprung his head up and focused his sight on the distant figure of fuzzy mint and black.

"Kid?" he breathed as he tried standing, but fell to one knee. Vanellope rushed to him and winced at the pain in her ribs. Ralph noticed the blood on the side of her lips and gasped. "Vanellope, what happened to you?"

Vanellope's eyes swam in tears and she was panting for a desperate breath. "King Candy...he tried crushing me, and Felix tried to stop him."

"Felix? Where is he?!" Ralph struggled to a stand and ran his fingers through his hair as a look of deep concern spread across his face.

"_He killed him_..." Vanellope wept and wiped the streaming tears away with her sleeve. Ralph's face went pale and he clenched his fists. Then, as he looked up to the skies that were cluttered with cybugs and green clouds, his heart began pounding faster and faster. Vanellope fell to her knees and cried into her palms. "We need to run, hes too powerful. Its hopeless..."

"No...its not. This isn't over yet..." Ralph lowered his head as he growled and took off running down the trail of shattered cane cane trees. He knew well where King Candy was, and when he found him, he was going to make him pay...dearly. Vanellope stood and reached out to Ralph with her other arm wrapped around her ribs.

"Ralph! No!" she cried out before falling back to her knees. "_No_..."

* * *

~End of Chapter 3~

Well there goes Felix. He tried, but I guess it wasn't enough. Sorry for the late chapter post, a lot of school work needed to be done and I simply couldn't find the time, but here it is. There should be at least 1 more chapter to go. At most...2. Read and review if you enjoyed this, it helps let me know what you like or what you would like to see.


	4. The Beat-Down

.:Nightmaric End:.

~Wreck It Ralph~

Warning

This fanfiction is a gory alternate ending to the Disney movie Wreck It Ralph. All rights belong to Disney. Intense blood, gore, character deaths, and horror awaits. Reader discretion is advised.

.:Chapter 4:.

* * *

Ralph's massive feet slammed against the candy-littered ground, making the small shards of broken candy cane trees ripple across the chocolate dirt. He grunted and bellowed with fury as his colossal fists swung from side to side as he ran. Too many thoughts to count swam through his head, and his rage blinded his judgement. The chaos around him faded into nothing but blackness, and the deep sorrow he felt over the loss of his friend cut him deep. This loss was now the spark of a rage that Ralph had never felt before.

Ralph now had nothing to lose. Without Felix, there was no Fix-It Felix Jr.. Their game was as good as dead. There was no game to protect, no Fix-It Felix Jr., no Sugar Rush, and the cybugs were probably infesting Game Central Station by now. Ralph's bravery and self-sacrifice was useless, he had failed to save the arcade. All he could do now was avenge his friend, his game, and all the games in Game Central Station.

Nothing could stand in his way now, he wouldn't let anything get between him and King Candy. If Ralph was going to die, he was going to bring King Candy down with him.

A cybug landed in front of Ralph, causing a dust cloud to arise, but Ralph simply held up his fist, let out a cry, and smashed the insect's head into the ground. Green fluids sprayed Ralph's overalls as he did so, and he continued to run over the insect's corpse and down the trail of shattered candy cane trees. King Candy was near, he could hear that bastard's maniacal laughter.

"_Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hahaha!_"

_'As soon as I get my hands on him, I'm gonna' make him wish he had stuck to his own game...'_ Ralph thought to himself. Words of revenge screamed in his head, and his face began to glow red. The anger, it fueled him. The adrenaline, the anticipation of battle, the promise of a valiant death, it gave him unimaginable power that not even King Candy himself could begin to imagine.

And there he was, the murderous King Candy in Ralph's sight. King Candy was already facing him as if he knew Ralph would come. His insane eyes flashed a shade of purple before turning back to the glowing red. His mouth dripped purple saliva mixed with Felix's blood, as well as his own. Felix's torn corpse laid there at King Candy's feet, soaking the candy cane tree shards, and King Candy wickedly stepped on the torso as if it were trash. A grin stretched across his filthy face, and the hole in his cheek tore and spread, yet King Candy paid no attention to it. The pain was almost enjoyable to him now.

Ralph slid to a stop and stared at Felix's corpse, and a sickening pain hit him hard in his stomach. "Felix..." he breathed, not expecting such a horrible and bloody mess. Tears swam in his eyes, and as hard Ralph tried to hold them back, they fell down his cheeks and fell off his chin.

"Ah, Wreck-It Ralph, you're just in time for dessert! Hoo-hoo!" King Candy cackled as he held up something gold and sparkling in his claws. "Of course I would've saved you a bit of dinner, but I can't help but play with my food. You know how it is."

Ralph gasped as he saw the shiney object in King Candy's hand, but before he could make out what it was, King Candy slipped it away to a compartment in his cufflink.

"Turbo! You're gonna pay for all of this!" Ralph screamed as he stomped closer to King Candy with his fists clenched tight. "I'll tear you in two!"

"I don't think so, Ralph. What more can you do? Tell me, what were you doing as I was making a mess of your dear friend?" he asked sarcastically as he put a claw to his lips. " Oh, that's right, you were taking a little dirt nap! You couldn't so much as touch those mentos up there, which I still don't understand why you were so desperate to do that. So I don't believe you will be able to do anything, you've done nothing so far to help support your 'heroic' efforts." King Candy was rather casual of this, and the insanity left his voice for only a few seconds to express just how much Ralph had failed.

Which he did...he had failed himself and all of Game Central station.

"Y-you're wrong!"

"Oh AM I?!" King Candy roared as he slithered over to Ralph in the blink of an eye. "Look at everything around you! You're a FOOL if you don't see this all by now! You're friend is dead because of your weakness and insolence." King Candy poked Ralph's chest with the tip of his claw, yet Ralph just stood there with his head hung low. "You think you're a hero? Is that what all of this was about to begin with? OH that truly is priceless, Ralph. All of this could have been prevented if you would've just stayed in your game and continued to have your tail thrown off the building. But nooo, you wanted more, didn't you? You wanted to be like that pesky bite-size gumdrop, Felix."

Ralph's fists began to shake as the anger rose inside him, seeming to boil as he slowly looked up to King Candy with narrowed eyes filled with fury. King Candy looked back at him and simply let a sly grin expand across his face. His tongue slithered out from between his teeth and twisted itself around, as if it had a mind of its own.

"You don't have any idea what I was trying to do..." Ralph spoke deeply.

"I do, Ralph. For once, you wanted to be the hero, the good guy. But lets face facts, Ralph..." King Candy leaned back down to Ralph's level, and he simply lowered his eyelids as the tip of his tongue touched Ralph's cheek, and hissed. "Its not in your coding."

Then, in a snap of rage, Ralph grabbed King Candy's tongue swiftly and yanked him down closer. King Candy yelped at the sudden force that brought him down, and caused all six legs to buckle beneath him. How on earth was it possible for Ralph to suddenly be this strong? Ralph jerked King Candy's head close enough to where he was staring eye-to-eye with the villain, and bared his own teeth to King Candy as he spoke.

"That's enough outta' you!" he shouted before bringing his knee upwards and smashed it against King Candy's jaw, forcing his teeth to clamp down on his own tongue! With a scream of pain, King Candy's purple and green striped tongue was severed and Ralph ripped it away from his teeth and lips before swinging his free fist at King Candy's face, landing it dead-center. His face seemed to sink inwards from the powerful punch that threw him backwards nearly ten feet, and blood flew with him, splattering across the remaining candy cane trees. King Candy fell on his back and began to squirm in his place as he held his bleeding mouth. Blood poured from in between his claws as he rolled over to try to stand, but Ralph wasn't going to let that happen. Running as fast as he could, Ralph leapt at King Candy and threw another punch to King Candy's side, knocking him back down hard. Then, before King Candy could even recover from a painful blow, Ralph grabbed the end of his thorax and swung him off the ground and slammed him into several candy cane trees. Shattered candy flew in all directions, and smoke arose from the battle.

King Candy's armor began to crack and was utterly filthy from the dirt and blood. Fragments of his armor were hanging off of him by only bolts, and blood drained from his wounds. He began to claw at the ground to pull himself away, but Ralph was unstoppable. Ralph grabbed him by the hind legs and dragged him back into the clearing for another beating, but King Candy wasn't too ready for another. He grabbed a broken branch from a pile of debris and held onto it tightly.

"Get off of me you filthy inthect!" he roared as he swung the branch at Ralph's head as hard as he could. The branch smashed and shattered against Ralph's face, causing his temple to split open and stream blood from the wound. Ralph screamed as he was thrown off in a quick and violent movement. King Candy took this moment to get up on his feet and spin around swiftly before smashing his thorax against Ralph and sent him flying into a candy cane tree. Ralph bounced off the tree hard and rolled to a stop on the dirt, then looked up to see King Candy charging at him with a loud and long grunt of power of anger. He raised his claw up high and threw the pointed tips of his claws downwards towards Ralph, but Ralph rolled over to his side before King Candy could impale him. The ground shook as King Candy's claws entered the ground, and Ralph got to his feet in a stumble as King Candy ripped his claws back out of the ground. Ralph swung his arm outwards and smashed the back of his fist into two of King Candy's legs, knocking him off balance. He teetered over to his left, and Ralph knelt down to grab two massive handfuls of shattered candy branches.

"GAAAH!" King Candy shouted.

As King Candy fell to one side with his claws planted on the ground for support, Ralph ran at him. Before King Candy could react, Ralph smashed the two handfuls of hard and jagged branches against his head at the same time on each side, causing splinters of red and white to fly in all directions. King Candy's head was knocked backwards, and his sharp teeth shattered on impact. Ralph smashed his fist full of sharp branches against King Candy's cheek again one by one, again, and again, each punch knocking the tyrant backwards each time. King Candy's face was now littered with cuts, impaled shards of candy cane that stuck out from his flesh, and deep purple bruises. The color of his armor was leaving him as he began to bleed fluids profusely. Ralph continued his roars of anger as he beat down on King Candy until his knuckles began to bust open and bleed. He was not going to stop until King Candy was a smoking pile of scrap!

"You took over this game!" Ralph screamed and landed another hit on King Candy. "You took away her friends!" he uppercutted King Candy and caused another sharp tooth to fly from his bloody mouth. "You made her a criminal!" he grabbed King Candy's wrist and yanked him down to pound his fist into his nose, breaking and busting it. "You lied to me! You made me destroy the one thing she loved most!"

"Pleathe, Ralph!" King Candy pleaded as he finally fell to the ground and tried crawling away like a coward, knowing he was slowly being defeated. He could hardly plead as half his tongue was gone.

"And now..." Ralph began as he reached and gripped King Candy's twisted red bow tie, jerking him up closer to Ralph's face. Both were tattered, busted, bleeding, full of rage, yet only one would live through this war. "I'm gonna' make you pay with your life..." he said as he brought back his fist, and as he did, King Candy narrowed his eyes, making them glow an ominous red as he too brought back his claw, ready to strike.

"Or thall it be yourths?"

* * *

Calhoun fired a rail-gun at several incoming cybugs as her team fired lazer cannons and pistols. The sound of rapid gunfire echoed all throughout the tunnel that lead to Game Central Station. The tunnel had been blocked off on the other side, where anxious citizens gathered and listened to the chaotic echoes from inside Sugar Rush. Worried and confused, the citizens of the arcade exchanged looks, hoping that at least the other person would know what was going on. Calhoun's men patrolled the gateway with their guns loaded and armed. Tanks rolled in from Hero's Duty and drove across the plaza towards sugar rush, with its chains and metal clanking against the marble floors. The citizens were buzzing with clamour as it came towards Sugar Rush's entrance.

"Alright people, move it! Heavy artillery coming through!" one soldier shouted as he pushed open the crowd to let the tanks pass.

/"Kohut! Where the hell are those tanks?! We're getting slaughtered down here!"/ Calhoun's voice roared through Kohut's helmet receptors, and he tapped the side of his helm to respond.

"Yes, Sergeant, they're on their way, hold on!" he said as he anxiously watched the tanks pry open the entrance to Sugar Rush and squeezed in. The sides of the tanks scraped against the walls of the tunnels, causing red sparks to fly in all directions.

/"Hurry up! The cybugs are getting-GAH!"/

"T.J!" Kohut shouted as he listened to Calhoun in peril and darted towards the entrance. "Dammit...Alright, lets move it, go go go!"

Calhoun was thrown on her back as a cybug lashed out at her with one of its claws, making her let out a sudden grunt. She quickly pulled out another one of her pistols and let out a angry cry as she shot the beast between the eyes. The insect fell and splattered green blood all over the rainbow road, and Calhoun stood to her feet. Her men pushed the wave of cybugs back little by little, and Calhoun led the way. Countless cybugs fell off the sides of the bridge as they were shot, and lasers rained upwards at the skies as swarms of more deadly cybugs swooped over their heads in a chaotic wave.

"Don't hold back, men! Keep firing until you empty your clip!" Calhoun shouted her order as she reloaded her pistol. Her ears rang from the gunfire, and her armor was coated in green fluids. Despite her place as being front-of-the-line in battle as normal, this battle in particular was far more terrifying than the others. She knew well that if she were to perish, she would never regenerate. This was a reality that not even she could quite comprehend. No longer was this a game, this was a war.

Then, in the mist of her thought, several massive cybugs, bigger than the rest, landed on the bridge and swatted her far back, passed the men and into the tunnel. Their size was enough to push all other remaining cybugs off the side, and these monsters took no time hesitating to push Calhoun's small army back. One by one, a soldier was brutally torn apart and consumed. Their guns became apart of the cybug itself, and cannons, lasers, rail guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, all were now apart of the cybug army. Calhoun was dazed, and all sound seemed nonexistent as she was in a state of confusion, like a bomb had hit her straight in the face. Her lip was now busted and she spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

Wiping her mouth with her wrist as she stood up uneasily, she could hear the rumble of the tanks from the tunnel, causing the grains of sugar on the ground to vibrate and bounce. Looking back, she could see the lights from the tanks light up the black tunnel, and it gave her a relief that her back up was now here. The tanks came speeding out of the tunnel and immediately began their open fire. Fire and bursts of bright light from the lasers flashed all around, and cybugs began bursting into large explosions of green fluids and shattered candy shells. Empty bullet shells from the guns fell from the machine guns ontop of the tanks and left a trail behind them as they pushed forward. Calhoun ran to the edge of the bridge to let the tanks plow through the never-ending waves of cybugs.

"T.J!" called out Kohut as he ran to her behind the tanks. Calhoun spun around, on-edge, and had never felt so happy to see her top soldier run to her aid.

"Kohut, thank god..." she grunted and swung her gun around to shoot a cybug that flew too close. "Did you bring it?"

Kohut nodded as he reached into a holster on his belt and pulled out a small black box, no bigger than his hand. Calhoun took it from his hand and began reloading her gun, then cocked it with one hand. "I need you to keep these monsters back while I plant this. We gotta' destroy this bridge."

"Yes sir." Kohut replied and turned his head to nod at two soldiers who strapped two small devices on each side of the bridge that were clear of cybugs. "The force feild is gonna' take a minute to charge."

"Then keep those soldiers alive until its ready, then we'll fall back and retreat back to Game Central Station while we can. It won't hold forever." she said as she watched her men scramble around the bridge, shooting the flying cybugs.

"And the game? This game, our game?" Kohut asked as he flinched at the sound of an explosion in the background.

"Too many of our men have fallen, our game will be shut down, and this game is too far gone to save. We are soldiers, and if we have to die to save the arcade, then dammit we're gonna die. But I'll be damned if we die in vain. Go help the men, Kohut, keep them alive for as long as possible."

"Yes sir!" Kohut shouted as he saluted his leader and took off running towards the storm of cybugs, killing them off one by one with a battle cry. Calhoun took off running towards the entrance and slammed the black box on the wall, sticking it to the candy rocks and activated it after it was secure. However, one thought kept running through her mind as she armed that bomb.

Felix...

He was the first man she had felt attracted to since her darling Brad perished at her wedding. Felix's brave and heroic nature drew her in like a cybug during a beacon power-up. Not even his size could turn her away from him. She had found it so amazing that such a soft, sweet, polite gentleman such as Felix could ever have liked a woman of her nature. A gritty, tough-skinned brute that had no room for a soft-spot was what she was, yet Felix still found her attractive. No other man ever felt that way towards her, only Brad... Calhoun's loneliness was always ignored until that short stack arrived in her game, and now, more than ever, it occurred to her that even though her soldiers were loyal and always there, she didn't truly have someone to connect with, no one to be a real woman around. As far as her unit was concerned, she was just another man that gave orders.

But Felix...

"Felix..." Calhoun sighed as she shut her eyes to hold back her tears. She had to set off the bomb, she had to leave without him. "C'mon Calhoun, pull it together! You're a soldier, this arcade is depending on you...Hes just another man...hes just.._.no_..." she slammed her fist against the wall and screamed in anger. "No!" she spun around and pulled out a remote control from her belt. She then ran up behind a tank, which has a cruiser attached to the back, and she ripped it from its straps. She then ran into the heat of battle and called out. "Kohut!"

Kohut heard his leader call his name and he turned around to see Calhoun toss him the remote. "Sir!"

"I want this entrance blown in 5 minutes, charge that force feild and get everybody that you can outta' here!" After she shouted her orders to Kohut, she ran off the edge of the bridge and somersaulted in a triple flip as her cruiser opened and activated. In mid-air, the cruiser attached itself to her heavy boots and powered up its jets, and she swooped down and began to fly. She could see a faint dust cloud off in the distance, Felix had to be there.

"I'm coming, Felix, I won't leave you behind..."

* * *

~End of Chapter 4~

Oh my, it took so long to get this up. I'v been busier than a bee on spring day. Grades come first (now has A's and B's) Fighting in fanfics sure is hard to write, but when you reread them, its one hell of a ride. Anyhoo, our heroic Ralph seems to have the upper hand here, the two rivals are certainly determined to kill eachother. And Calhoun...wonder how she'll react to Felix's death. I would also like to announce that I have nothing against these characters, I love each and every one of them. This is all for the story my dearest dearies. ^-^ The whole idea of this story is to favor the "Lurker". Which I find to be a better version of King Candy anyways.


End file.
